


New Years Eve Discoveries

by GloriaKStone



Series: Holidays for the Gryffindors [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing Kink (heavily implied), Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaKStone/pseuds/GloriaKStone
Summary: Ginny is suffering the blues and needs to talk to Blaise Zabini to relinquish guilt. But on her quest to find him, she finds something interesting about herself as well





	

**Author's Note:**

> Almost to the end of the series. I have an idea to continue the series in a multi-chapter story. This story led me elsewhere and I want to explore it a little further. Anyway, this is the second before last. Enjoy!

Luna's settee pillow was nearly flooded with tears and by the end of it, Ginny didn't feel any better. Talking to Harry had only made things worse not only for her but for him as well. And facing her family was completely out of the question after she'd gotten warning after warning. She felt herself to be a certified idiot--oh it'd been so bloody obvious! The cardinal rule she'd learned upon coming across other girls who had experienced it: a relationship that begins in cheating will end with it. She didn't want to go back to Harry, but she regretted letting go of him for some pretty boy who had no love for anyone but himself. She should've known better. At the thought of him, she sat up on the settee and realized that there was only one other person who knew exactly how he felt. He'd been sweet to her the last time they crossed each other. It couldn't hurt to apologize for not only going to the bastard after that humiliating display, but for putting him through that. 

"Ginny?" Luna sat next to her as Ginny took a deep breath, trying not to burst into tears for the hundredth time that week. "Ginny, you should get out. You've been staying with me for days. You shouldn't hide forever."

"I can't face them--"

"Yes you can. You can because they're your family," Luna reassured her, pulling her into an embrace as she closed her eyes. 

"You just want to kick me out."

"I'll be honest. I like you better when you're happy. You're a lot more fun that way," she admitted in her normal far-off way, but squeezing her hand in comfort. Luna was right. No more hiding. Besides, she had to go visit Blaise anyhow. After biding both her and Rolf goodbye she took the Floo to the Weasley home. She was greeted by an interesting conversation in the kitchen. It was only George and Angelina setting up for the 4th Annual Weasley New Year's Eve Party. Ron and Hermione had been there for all three years. Not to mention, it'd been Hermione planning everything from finger foods to decorations. It was clear to Ginny that her brother and dear friend were finally enjoying each other. Instead of bitterness, she felt relief that they were getting a bit of joy that year. She plopped down on a chair and her ears could have perked at the mention of Blaise Zabini.

"--until you tell me about it. No one is here."

Ginny hurriedly grabbed a container, whispering a Conjuring charm and pulling from the popcorn stash she knew her mum had in the pantry. It was awful of her, but anything else to think about was better than how she was feeling. 

"Don't repeat this to anyone--especially not Astoria Greengrass. She's got a mouth that moves at the speed of a Pixie--"

"She's so much fun though--"

"Angelina!"

"Spit it out!"

There was a long pause and Ginny frowned. George might've lost the nerve for whatever he was going to reveal. "Alright," he said finally, loudly plopping into a kitchen chair and dragging it across nosily. "It was actually New Years Eve, 1999. You and I weren't serious yet--"

"You were still mourning."

"I was." Ginny rested her head against the wall at the thought of Fred, swallowing heavily as George continued with heavy side. "Anyway, all the sudden Zabini comes into the store for the first time ever--"

_I didn't know how to react. Blaise Zabini was a snobby little arrogant git and every time he'd passed by in the past, he lift his nose up as he'd smelled something foul. Then Parkinson or Greengrass with drag him off somewhere while Fred and I thought of sending something to Ron to really give it to the brat. Never knew it Ron followed through with it--Zabini never confirmed. I don't know. That day it was different. And I was far too depressed to even badger him about why he was in the shop. I just returned some filthy Muggle adult magazine while he browsed the shop with mild interest. Then I notice every so often he'd look at me and then look away shyly. At first, I thought he was trying to lift something off. My eyes followed him as he paused at a display, picked something up--for the life of me I can't remember because it doesn't matter anyway--and came to the register. Then he peered at the magazine._

_"That's a bit unprofessional, isn't it?"_

_"Do you wish to make a complaint, sir?"_

_He shrugged, leaning over the counter with this small, curious smile on his face. "Can I see?"_

"Are you a little bit queer, George?"

Ginny muffled her laughter by shoving more popcorn in her mouth. "It's--maybe. I mean Fred and I talked about it. Him far more than me."

"Really?!"

"Angelina, don't  _repeat_ it--"

"I'm not going to...wait, does this involve Zabini?"

"It--I don't know. Sort of a stupid fantasy to dominate the little git because he thought he was better than everyone. We were disgusted by Malfoy--disgusted by the thought of most men really--but there was something about Zabini that made me want to stick it to him...what the fuck?"

Ginny straightened up, freezing at the very possibility she would've been caught. She stayed absolutely still. "What?"

"Are you getting turned on by that?"

"A little bit--don't be so indignant. Blaise is a very attractive bloke. It's just sad he doesn't see it."

"Is it that bad for him?"

"Clementine really did a number on both of them--bastard."

"I've been wanting to punch that git in the face. He's been ducking whenever I come across him Diagon Alley. Ron and I were going to corner him behind mum's back but then he disappeared with Hermione to where ever the hell they are."

Ginny pulled in her lips in tightly, a little bit of shameless joy at the protection of her dear older brothers. "Anyway, before he met Peters, I think Zabini was far too aware for his own good that he was good looking. That, coupled with my state of mind, that lingering fantasy, and a dirty magazine wasn't a good mix--"

_He ended by behind the counter, browsing the magazine as I flipped through it. I didn't know what Zabini was playing at, but it was nice to not be alone in being a pervert. He'd been sucking on one of them crazy lollipops we used to crazy that had sort of a vulgar unintentional phallus shape. Every so often, I'd look at him suspiciously only to be met by him just sucking on that thing too lewdly. I knew then that Blaise was queer. It didn't bother me normally--had those thoughts and discussed them with Fred whenever I felt odd. But the fact I had those thoughts and a great deal of them had been some violent fantasy about shoving something down his arrogant throat wasn't help me. He scooted closer to me and I was so uncomfortable that I had to adjust myself._

_"Straight sex looks better than it sounds. What's it like for you, Weasley?"_

_"Why would you ask me that?"_

_"It's just a question." He turned around, leaning lazily against the counter and I was about to bloody lose it. "What's your favorite thing?"_

_My judgement was clouded. I wanted to kick him out the store. But I just kept staring at him as he kept sucking on that lollipop. "I like oral sex."_

_"I can tell."_

_I was right pissed off! That little shit knew I'd been watching him! He gave a small smile and then he pressed up against me before dropping to his knees. Angelina, when I say that it had probably been the best blow job"_ Ginny was shaking in laughter herself as Angelina got started  _"I mean Zabini wouldn't stop! He kept going and I just let him do it out of shock--as weird as that sounds. And I'd seen some Muggle dirty films before where the scenario had been like that. I was ecstatic after the fifth time I came."_

"The fifth time?!"

Ginny muffled her laughter with pillow. "I had to tell him to stop. He was a bit fast around that age. He just gave me a bright smile, left me the galleons he owed me and a little extra. Then took lifted the magazine from me. Anyway, I heard he'd had a fun sex life until Clementine came around and then it was all about him."

"He's just so different now!"

"We're all different now. And I feel no attraction towards him at all after that. Thank Merlin."

"Is that why you contacted me that night and asked me for a shag, George Weasley?!"

"I needed to reestablish my dominance--"

"Oh please!"

"So now that I told this story." There was a bit of shift in the kitchen. "Now you have to beat his record."

Ginny smiled softly at the kiss they shared, slipping upstairs quietly as Angelina responded, "Oh yes, I definitely have to."

She came across Ron searching through his closet, pausing on his old Hogwarts uniform and smiling at it before facing her. "Hey you."

"Hey," she responded as he pulled her in for an embrace. "Did you hear that?"

"I'm not surprised. George and Zabini were slags in their time. But things change."

Ginny giggled, sitting down on the bed next to Ron as he held the uniform. "I just don't know what to do now. I haven't felt so lonely--what's with the uniform?"

"If I told you, you might have to set yourself on fire."

"Ah--then you better to keep it to yourself," Ginny responded in amusement, resting her head on her brother's arm. He grabbed her hand.

"You know Ginny, you might feel stupid. I thought you were stupid as well--"

"That's a great help, Ron. Thank you."

"--But sometimes you got to live through things. I'm sorry for what I said to you. It wasn't very sensitive..."

"No, I'm sorry for interrupting you two. You're working things out and I had no right. Besides, you've been there for me so much during the many times this year I've been disappointed with him."

"Do you think you deserve it? Because you don't. No one deserves what he did to you. George and I are going to confront him. It's coming." 

She smiled, cringing at the sound of the popping and going across the hall to her old room. She lied down on bed, smiling at memorabilia from her years. She paused at the picture of her and Harry. Her default way of talking was to go to Harry for everything. It had become a chore for him with Draco. When he told her that he was starting to fall for him and that Ginny was jeopardizing something growing, she was admittedly hurt. Even feeling that way, she understood and embraced him; promising to only come when announced. Besides, if she'd been on his side she'd understand. So there she was alone and contemplating where she'd go next from there. It was why she just needed to talk to Blaise. 

She definitely couldn't go to Draco but...wasn't Astoria a friend to Blaise? Perhaps she'd know where he could be reached. She rushed downstairs, smiling when she noticed that Fred and Angelina had abandoned the project to do whatever they'd do. She'd stop by on New Year's Day to spend with mum and dad. She needed to do this before the end of the year. 

 

* * *

 

 

GreenGrass Beauty Co. was a very modest company. So modest that Ginny wouldn't had even known it was a company if it didn't have the little house in Hogsmeade village didn't have the small sign swinging on the side. The Greengrass over the years, mainly due to the siblings, were just slightly above the Weasley family when it came to pureblood reputation. And while the Weasley family's legacy had been boosted because their large contribution to the war, the Greengrass sisters somehow became the"hillybillys" of the pureblood world. That was despite holding pureblood ideals for the most part they were still considered somewhat trashy--along with some mysterious curse that plagued their family that kept them from marrying. She'd never gotten to know either of them, but knew that at least Astoria could be sweet aside from her tendency to gossip.

She entered the store, seeing the pretty brunette flirting shamelessly with a random wizard as Ginny watched the exchange awkwardly. Her eyes fell on Ginny and she shoved the poor man out of the way. "Ginerva Weasley! What a surprise--look at this, Braxter. A celebrity hero in our little potion's shop! Do you want an autograph?"

The wizard grinned at Astoria before tossing a wink to Ginny, disappearing in what seemed like the back of the store. He called behind him. "See if you can get more!"

There was a sharp gasp from Astoria, shaking her head with a smirk. "Forgive him, Ms. Weasley. He is an absolute beast. Unless you need to let off some stress--bring in the New Year with some fun man candy."

Ginny tried to stop her jaw from smashing into the floor, but the exercise was fruitless. "I-I--um--m-m-maybe I should come back later--"

"Oh no--I'm sorry. I have a terrible sense of humor. I never proposition customers, promise! I'm just in such a great mood today I forget who I am talking to and I get super ecstatic whenever I come across a well known name in the wizarding world. My interactions with the Weird Sisters have never ended well. How can I help you?"

It was as if she were speaking to a very bizarre version of her dear friend Luna. She'd heard so many rumors about not only the Greengrass sisters (more so Astoria)  that she never imagined the rumors to be true. Somehow, it made her more comfortable to ask Astoria what she'd come to the shop for. It also made her wonder, in amusement, what had been the reactions of Draco Malfoy's parents when they presented the ultra hyper free spirited pixie as their future daughter-in-law. Harry Potter or not, they must have been relieved that at least it wasn't Astoria.

"I'm looking for Blaise."

Astoria looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think he just left his office after a run-in with Clementine."

Ginny swallowed heavily, letting the younger woman wrap her arm around her shoulder. "It isn't what you think. Blaise kicked him out on his sorry arse. Daphne might know where she went. She won't even tell me a thing. All I know is that he may be indisposed at the moment."

"Probably a date."

Astoria moved away from her, shrugging as she started to play around with her own merchandise. "I surely hope so. Blaise hasn't been shagged in a year--but I never said that."

"Uh-huh--"

"But he doesn't blame you for a thing, Ms. Weasley, you must know that! He thinks you're really sweet and he feels awful for what happened to you. I'm sure when he's done with whatever he's doing tonight, he'll want to say so to you himself."

Ginny felt relieved at hearing that, putting her hand to her chest. "Actually, I had wondered. I felt awful for this whole year."

"Why should you feel awful?" They turned their attention to the tall bl at the doorway. All she'd known of Daphne Greengrass was that she'd been part of Pansy's stupid little girl gang that every single girl despised because they were the mirror of their boy counterparts. Pansy would always be at the forefront while Millicent, Daphne, and a couple of others would hang in the back. They'd been insufferable during their fifth year but non-existent by the end of the Second Wizarding War. As far as she knew, Daphne had actually been ostracized at some point by Pansy. She'd wondered if it had anything to do with Astoria. Or the fascinating sleeve tattoo that Ginny hadn't seen anywhere about in the Wizarding War but far more when she ventured out on a questionable side of Muggle London. 

She hadn't remember Daphne being so pretty, but she had to have been and only had been eclipsed by the annoying presence of that cunt Pansy Parkinson. Her robes were missing as she adorned a tight fitting tank top. For some reason, she couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Her piercing eyes, her glossy lips, or the way she lazily hung on the doorway as she addressed Ginny with disinterest. Thankfully, she seemed oblivious to the staring. Astoria noticed however, a smirk forming on her face as Ginny hoped she wasn't blushing.

"I think you know why."

"That's Clementine Peters for you, Weasley. Bastard knows how to make his lovers feel bad for the shit he pulls. Trust me, Blaise knows exactly how you feels. He doesn't blame you for anything--hold on a bit...Astoria?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that pet man Baxter that works in our lab; always hanging on you like Hippogriff in heat?"

Ginny bit back a smile as Astoria's grin faltered. "Has he messed up a recipe again?! BAAAAAAXTER, DAAAAARLING--I TOLD YOU TO COME TO ME FIRST BEFORE GETTING CREATIVE--it was nice seeing you, Ms. Weasley! You should come out with us tonight--invite her!"

Astoria trotted in the back, moaning in dramatic distress to Baxter about his screw up. "I think I can see why Malfoy was so intrigued by her."

"Even when she's angry she's happy. Imagine how infuriating it is to grow up with _that_ ," Daphne said in amusement. "She's not ditsy. She's brilliant at brewing and just a bit too hyper--"

"Has she been infected by a fairy?"

Daphne smiled at her and Ginny found herself shyly looking away. "I've been asking my parents that for ages. So I'm guessing you wanted to apologize to Blaise for absolutely no reason. His relationship with Clementine wasn't public. He lied to you--"

"But I continued the relationship with him."

"That was a bit troubling, but it was over between them at that point. Trust me...Ginny," she finished softly. "He knows how you feel. And be thankful that you didn't have to experience how truly awful Clementine can be. Be thankful that you got the best of him."

"That was the best of him?!"

"Unfortunately." 

"Poor Blaise," Ginny responding, sighing deeply and hugging herself.

"He'll be okay. The question is are you okay?"

"No. I'm not."

Daphne nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the back. "Come on, we can talk as I finish up today's tasks."

Ginny poured her heart out to Daphne as she silently listened, her expression changing so often in response to some of the alarming things Clementine did. Maybe Ginny had been completely superficial when choosing him for a lover because Clementine had given Draco's conceited disposition a run for it's money. And while Draco was definitely a handful, Clementine was lead contender for the biggest prat of the century. The more she let her feelings out about him, the better she felt about jumping ship before marrying him. It seemed as Daphne heard it all before. At a certain point in time she just watched Daphne work. The simmering cauldron bubble behind her as she tossed ingredients without care, chopping them up and muttering things; taking notes and smiling to herself.

"Are you done," she asked, pausing as she minced rose petals and turned around to toss them in. Against her pale skin, the tattoo looked so pretty when in so many cases Ginny had imagined her ghastly even on her teammates. It seemed to fit Daphne. She felt too shy around her. Such an odd feeling when Ginny had passed that stage long ago as a child. For it to creep up on her again knocked her off balance. 

"Yes."

"I noticed you've been staring at my tattoo," she drawled, facing her with a blank stare as Ginny rubbed her arm nervously.

"It looks nice."

"Really?"

"Yes. I like it--"

"But you'd never get it. I understand. It's sort of unfeminine--"

"No, it's not even that. I mean, I probably wouldn't get one. But it fits you--I mean, it fits your aesthetic--a beautiful aesthetic." Ginny blew out rough air as a shy smile crossed Daphne's face. "I mean your tattoo fits you beautifully. Like it was made for you."

Daphne stared at it for a very long time, a sadness and fear flashing her eyes before she nodded. "Thank you."

The silence that followed was comfortable. She felt like Ginny Weasley admiring Harry Potter and wanting to hide behind her mum. Thinking in her head that he would never go for her. Except in that case, there were so many alarming feelings arising. Firstly, she didn't know Daphne aside from really just meeting her that day. Secondly, Daphne was a pureblood bigot--but it had been like that with Blaise as well. She knew that Daphne was disowned by her parents for some reason. Thirdly, Ginny had never been attracted to women ever before. Fourthly, Daphne was far too beautiful to pay her attention in that sort of way. Not that Ginny believed herself to be as ugly as sin, but she had always felt herself as conventional. It was occurring to her that Ms. Greengrass was anything but conventional.

"You know, I didn't get this good at brewing until my sister needed my aid. I'm still far more sloppy than she and Blaise."

"Is that all you have? She and Blaise? I'm sorry if that's prodding--"

"It is," Daphne replied mildly, smirking at an embarrassed Ginny. "But that's okay. And yes--yes I've been marked blood traitor because of my sexuality. I did have a girlfriend Amanda Gaddot."

"Amanda Gaddot?! But she's such a bitch! Oh fuck--I mean I'm sorry--"

"It's okay." Daphne giggled, leaning closer to her and Ginny noticed that she smelled quite good for someone who spent their days in a potion's lab. "Amanda was a handful. It was bound to end. I mean I miss her, we were together for a couple of years but like Blaise--I don't know. I knew what to expect. I was warned by my darling mother that it was a lonely life," she finished softly, sighing sadly and staring down at her hands.

"It's a lonely life in general."

"Indeed it is. I'm sorry for what he did to you."

"Are you going to show me how sorry you are for me?" It immediately left her mouth. Ginny had no idea why she'd said it, what she meant by saying it, or if Daphne would be offended if she'd even dare hit on her. She looked away at the incredulous stare Daphne gave her. It was the former Slytherin's turn to be in Ginny's place; her jaw falling to the floor and in danger of disconnecting from her head.

"What Weasley," she asked, looking completely mystified.

"I don't--I'm--I should go," she muttered, climbing off the stool and rushing for the nearest exit. She felt a hand yank her into an office and suddenly Daphne was backing her against the wall. She tilted her head to the side, a wicked grin on her face that could make the situation go anywhere. Maybe somewhere Ginny didn't want to go. She was just heartbroken. In her sadness, she wasn't thinking straight. Perhaps because she somehow sensed Daphne was a lesbian woman, she liked the possible attention. 

"Weasley did you--did you proposition me?"

"I--"

"Is the cookie cutter Gryffindor a queer? Please let it be so."

Ginny looked at her incredulously, going to say something but being cut off by a pair of soft lips touching hers. She closed her eyes immediately and her body almost turned into jelly as she kissed Daphne back. The kiss was broken and they stared up at each other for a moment before Ginny became the one to pull her closer to her. "I didn't think so," she responded before kissing her again. It didn't feel odd in the way she thought it would. The kisses were far more softer; delicate yet sensual in their nature. Her hand caressed the small her of her back as Ginny wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck. Fingers entangled in hear that seemed too long, feeling a pair of breasts pushing just above hers...it was all things that shouldn't have driven her sexually wild. However it was.

Soft, petite hands touched under her shirt as their kiss continued; thumbs grazing over her nipples. Ginny arched into Daphne in response to ridiculously amazing it felt. It felt more right than anyone that had touched her. A hand drifted in her jean trousers, caressing her as she felt her knickers becoming wet at the sudden invasion. All she wanted was to feel her just a bit more. The band was played with for a big until she finally felt two fingers wiggle inside her. She lifted her leg, wrapping it around Daphne to pushed closer as proceeded to fuck her. She felt her eyes roll, the almost foreign feeling of an orgasm rolling through her body. Not just because she was being touched, but because she was being touched by her. 

A soft cry echoed in Daphne's mouth as it finally hit her. She held on tightly as Daphne slowed down, sighing deeply and breaking their kiss to grin at her. It was infectious. She returned it, lowering her leg down and fixing herself slightly as Daphne backed away. She leaned away the wall, the room still spinning slightly and a bit disappointed that there was space between them at that moment. 

"Well--I certainly didn't do that because I felt sorry for you. I did it because I may never get the chance again--are you completely horrified?"

Ginny giggled, running her hand through her hair and staring at the ceiling. She could almost see the stars. Those stars she'd been looking for after she first kissed Harry. She'd searched for them when she lost her virginity. Then again, searched for them when Clementine first made love to her. She'd even searched for them with whatever she did. She hadn't quite been able to see a glimpse. However, they were starting to appear before her then. She felt good. She felt better than she had in a long time. And she was thankful for it.

"Quite the opposite."

Daphne stood beside her; their silence comfortable. Daphne grabbed her hand and their fingers intertwined tightly before Daphne asked in an adorably shy way, "Would you be my New Year's Eve date, Ginerva Weasley?"

She turned to look at her, laughing and nodding before pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
